


【VD】All The Time

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 崽是蛋生的，蛋知道，哥知道，但崽不知道整体就是斯巴达一家迫害孩子的日常
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 36





	【VD】All The Time

1.

怎么说呢，他叔叔太擅长当个恼人的混蛋，而他爸？他爸一向助纣为虐。

“我要杀了他，”尼禄把妮可的工具箱从车库提出来。随后，他纠正道，“他们。”

“不，”姬莉叶把一盒三明治以及一壶奶油牡蛎汤放到副驾驶。

她歪着头看向尼禄，然后走向前来勾住他光裸在外的臂腕。尼禄微微偏过去，他能看到姬莉叶的头发上被孩子们别上的几朵洋桔梗。他们的笑声从整修落成的崭新孤儿院里开始弥散，大概是妮可给他们做了些新鲜玩意儿。

“不，”姬莉叶重复了一遍，尼禄太熟悉她言语间的笑意了，那碰上去很温暖，沉漾出的牛至和九层塔的气味闻上去像是日落和家庭，“你得带他们来这里，竣工聚餐，记得吗？”

“当然，我会带他们来的。”尼禄泄气似地从喉咙里咕哝了一句，像是吞下了湎海的太阳。

2.

维吉尔不热衷于处理人类的事务，莫里森通常也不会把相关的委托交给他，毕竟但丁的兄长秉承的处事原则一向和凡人不同。而如果你就此向这位兢兢业业的半魔中介人发问，他会在深思熟虑后告诉你，他们注重的东西稍有偏差。

但维吉尔试图努力融入他弟弟的生活，他做得足够好，甚至是值得哑赞的程度了。

所以在风尘仆仆赶回家后面对从楼梯开始滴溢出来的水流——它们打湿了维吉尔在上周买的安哥拉羊毛地毯——维吉尔久违地感受到了暴涨的怒气。整个Devil May Cry都因他难遏的魔压而开始震荡。

他毫不怀疑这是他弟弟搞出来的好事。所以维吉尔踏上楼梯，然后开始计算他们这次“决斗”可能会造成的花销。

但丁正倚躺在浴缸里，他似乎睡得很沉，冷水不息地在他身上流淌然后满溢出去。它们滴淌着汇集，让整座房子湿哒哒的。而他那头银白的头发漾在微微泛着绿芒的浴缸的积水里，从百叶窗透出来的阳光照耀着他搭在浴缸边沿的右手手臂上。那也是他唯一一片干燥的皮肤，但跳动的光斑和波粼让他看起来就像是沉睡在浅海里。

“你在干什么？”维吉尔居高临下地盯着他的兄弟。

“这是夏天，”但丁迷迷糊糊地回答。在迅速分辨出那是他哥的声音后，他还异常坚决地重复了一遍，“夏天。”

“我看不出你闹出‘洪水’和夏天有什么联系。”

“你没发现吗？”他伸出手去示意维吉尔抱起他，在感受到常年低温的坚实臂膀后，但丁则开始为他不通情理、冷硬的哥哥而感到遗憾，“老哥，我们的空调坏了。”

那就是为什么他们最后滚到了一起。

但丁有个好屁股，维吉尔身上很凉快，而且说真的，现在可是夏天。

3.

去事务所的路上会经过一个中型加油站。连锁超市和便利店以及家庭炖菜馆紧凑地挨在一起。尼禄把三明治叼在嘴里，他能咀嚼出鸡蛋里干煸蘑菇丁的滋味，而那壶奶油牡蛎汤在路上就已经一滴不剩。

所以，他觉得是时候来杯思乐冰了。

4.

他不太记得这是第几次了，下半身的肌肉已经发出了要命的呻吟，就像是掐着一颗饱满的月橘，酸痛和快感像蜜糖一样滴淌着，但丁在他的脑仁被这样的蜜糖灌满、彻底罢工前轻轻推搡着维吉尔要他换了一个姿势。

而维吉尔在做爱的时候基本不太会反对但丁的要求，于是他侧身环揽起但丁的腰肢，那一处的皮肤触碰起来像是滑腻的月亮，青淤血痕交错着延伸到他弟弟的脸颊，那里衔接着一片在沙发坐垫上磨出的红印。

他们的交欢从很久远的以前开始就是野兽互挠，一方咬住另一方的喉咙，爪子掐进皮毛，乐此不疲地互相伤害。

直到现在。

他哥哥吻上去，尝起来都太过真实，但丁忍不住咬了一下他哥在他嘴里肆虐的舌头。而作为报复，维吉尔轻笑着用力拧了一把但丁破了皮乳头，喘息和血锈气再次淹没在交缠的唇齿间。但丁向后痉挛着缩进维吉尔的怀里，他能感受到维吉尔细碎的吻落到自己光滑的脊背上。从窗缝罅隙挤进的阳光沉闷地照映着，维吉尔低沉得像烈日一样的喘息间充满着压抑的爱欲只能通过他贴着但丁的嘴角里稍稍溢出来，但那气息也足以把但丁烫伤了。

他能感觉到他哥的阴茎在他狭小湿润的洞穴里缓慢地拧着，他感觉喉咙发胀，嘴唇大概也反复裂开，但是没关系，那些疼痛眨眼就能恢复，但残留下的缠绵欢愉和酥麻都在但丁的身体里叫嚣着。维吉尔的阴茎在他的身体里缓慢有力的厮磨，红肿的内壁因为过度的快感而迟钝得咬不住，只能抽噎着被不断地攻刺、颤抖。他哥哥依然弓着背，强势地把他的兄弟纳进身下。但丁在错觉里仿佛环住了一片雪线山脊，这让他在快感里起伏的思绪缓慢而跌宕地回想起了他们小时候的家，一两棵樱桃树，春天从南方被养蜂人赶迁来的一窝松蜂，临夏裹挟着飓风咬开地脉，艰涩的汁液在阳光底下发酵，一切破碎，一切成灰。

但丁能感觉到他的泪水顺着眼角滴淌，他伸出手去，像是隔着虚空抚摸他哥哥的眉目。欲望能调动起各种压抑的情绪，他们相遇在呼吸伊始，相互舔舐和争执贯穿了他们分别和重逢的一生。

维吉尔深深地凝视他的兄弟，呜咽、呻吟和泪水被维吉尔一齐卷进唇齿间吞进喉咙里。他们的手指纠缠到一起，但丁蜷起脚趾想要抒解郁亘在胸腔里快要烫死他的欲望，却被他哥哥一把掐住了他的脚踝，抵上他结实的腰肢。但丁能感受到牙齿擦过他红肿的乳头咬上他的光裸的脖子，维吉尔引导着抚慰但丁再次勃起的晃晃悠悠的器官，原本晃悠描摹他哥哥的眼眶的手指发颤地一抖揪住维吉尔的头发，快感像洪水一样卷席了一切。

汗水和吻像水滴一样细碎滴在但丁的脸颊上，而那个温暖潮湿的洞穴紧紧地绞咬起维吉尔巨大的阴茎，成功把他弟弟变得湿漉漉的，而接下来则会是一段漫长的射精期。

但丁抽噎着打了一个小小的嗝，他能感觉他哥哥正在缓慢地填满他的生殖腔，狂席的欲望如同退潮般平静下来，维吉尔沉默着摩擦他的手臂。

“你在想什么？”但丁反手握住他哥哥的手指，嘶哑着开口。

维吉尔把一杯放置在桌上的水递给但丁，然后沉思着看他弟弟小口小口地喝光它，“尼禄。”

男孩曾向维吉尔扭捏地发问关于他母亲的信息。维吉尔能猜出男孩的幻想，然而他并不能越过他的母亲直接告诉男孩事实。

“每个男孩都需要他的母亲。”维吉尔抚摸着他弟弟的头发，他同样知道他弟弟的恐惧，“每个男孩都会爱他的母亲。”

“曾经有一批恶魔有组织、有计划地攻击过这里，为了尼禄的安全，我和蕾蒂在崔西的建议下把他藏到了佛杜那的孤儿院。” 但丁说，“在割掉那个恶魔头子的脑袋之后我试过把他带回来，但最终，我放弃了。”

"你希望他成为一个人类。"维吉尔说，他紧紧地握住他兄弟的手掌，但丁的指头在其间缓慢揉拧着。

"或许吧，" 他深呼吸，尝试着把脑袋揉进他哥哥的脖颈里，"我猜我只是迫切的希望他不成为我们。"

"但丁。"维吉尔低沉的声音沉闷地鼓嚷着，"我不会再离开。"

他所珍爱的一切，如今都在他的身边。

“我很确定这个，”但丁在他怀里闷闷地笑出声，然后他开始试着摩擦他兄长强势环住他腰肢的坚实手臂，"不过你想再来一轮吗？"

5.

一般来说，姬莉叶是负责做饭的那个，妮可则承担了厨具部分，她点子可太多了——尤其是在尼禄能提供大量魂石和恶魔不管哪个部分的产物后。而尼禄，尼禄则需要去采购，毕竟不是所有人都能一次提动足够十口之家吃一周的食物。

那就是他为什么会陷入如今的困境：“我到底在干什么？”

尼禄在喝光两杯可乐味的思乐冰后习惯性地买下了一堆食物，然后照例把它们分成生鲜、储备食物以及酱汁佐料装成几大袋。随后他立刻意识到他驾车的方向并不是姬莉叶掌管的、由妮可设计的兼具恶魔美学——他们真的有那玩意儿吗？——的、充满月桂叶和油浸番茄味道的波河平原式厨房。

维吉尔会做饭？他想。但丁不是那种擅长照顾自己的类型，维吉尔作为兄长可能还是更成熟一些，大概吧？

哦，还有两大桶无酒精莫吉托浸草莓的冰淇淋，超市还贴心的提供了干冰袋。

尼禄猜他叔叔和他爸总有办法干掉它们的，而光是想象维吉尔缩进沙发里挖冰淇淋里的草莓的画面就让他不由得打了个寒颤。

6.

“你听见了吗？”但丁询问起正在他身上匍匐奋斗的哥哥，维吉尔不耐烦地点了点头，半魔人的五感一向很出众。

“那是引擎声。”

“这里是城市，”维吉尔抚摸着他弟弟的光滑的脖颈，试图再啃上几个齿印，“城市总是很多车。”

“不！不！”但丁像是反应过来什么一样，开始用力地拍打起维吉尔的背，“那是妮可的房车的引擎声！”

他哥开始不耐烦的咬他的鼻子了，“所以？”

“拜托不要给你儿子在成年的日子里也留下阴影，他可是来给我们修空调的，”但丁推开他哥哥的脸，“所以去收拾浴室吧维吉尔。”


End file.
